Destined to Be
by x - Darkened Spirit - x
Summary: A Prophecy has been discovered, a war has been forseen, and one future will return for his revenge. And only two people could stop him. Can the do it? Or will evil conquer? The War has begun.
1. The Prophecy

**Destined to Be**

**The Prophecy**

"So this is the girl you were talking about, Clockwork." One observant said as the other was looking more closely at the girl that appeared in Clockwork's crystal ball.

"You say she has enough power fight this so called war that you have foreseen." The second Observant said still studying the girl with is one eye.

"She _will_ have enough power to fight, she does not have it now." Clockwork corrected him.

"Then when exactly is she going to get these powers?"

"Exactly?" Clockwork said as he was fixing a broken grandfather clock. "The 14th day of the 9th month I believe."

"And how do you know this exactly?" The Observants asked out of curiosity.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again I see everything that has happen and will happen, I have known this for quite some time now."

"So why haven't you told us this before."

"I needed to wait till the time was right… enough questions, we have other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

Clockwork then took out a small, round, opal, and almost like trinket box out and opened it. Mist was coming from it and from the mist came words.

_The War that will come is brought by one future_

_That one future will turn Ghost and Human against each other _

_Each one battling showing no mercy_

_Several will be injured, millions will die_

_They will keep on fighting and the sky will turn darker_

_More will be injured, more will die_

_There is one hope, two to be exact_

_Two Heros, one from Istic, one from Ality_

_Will ban together and fight side by side_

_They shall end the fear and terror with one thing in mind_

_Ghost and Human should set aside their differences_

_For their differences shall show their fate_

_But if those two Heros fail _

_The War shall continue till there is no more_

_Humans will be defeated_

_While Ghosts have Succeeded_

_And that one Future will be in control_

Clockwork closed the ball up and placed it somewhere safe.

"That is what we need to worry about."


	2. A New Invention A New Detention

**Chapter 2 : A New Invention, A New Detention**

"RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG" The clock on Danny's bedside table rang. Danny slowly started to wake up. He glanced at the clock.

"Oh man! I'm late… AGIAN!"

He quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. He was about to walk out the door when his parents stopped him.

"Hey Danny!" His father called from the table. Danny could clearly see he was working on a new ghost invention.

"Um…Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Check out my new ghost invention." He held this silver blade in his hand. "This here, Danny, is a ghost's worst nightmare."

"Um…Dad," Danny said. "You say that about every invention."

"Ah… but this time it's different. You see, I made other blades like this… and all these blades are loaded into the… the… uh… well I haven't named it yet but it will be great. Anywho, I load all the blades in this device here, and by holding down this knob, almost like a gun, It releases the blade. And if the ghost is hit by one of these blades, it gets hurt so badly that it will weaken a ghost to the point of fainting. The blade then releases a chemical that can burn the ghost from the inside."

Danny began to cringe at the thought. "Uh… I'm kinda late for class." Danny then darted out the door.

"Ok son." Jack yelled. "When you get back I'll show you how it works."

Danny ran down the hallway as fast as he could. He ran into Mr. Lancer's room only to interrupt a class that he was late for.

"Late again Mr. Fenton?" Lancer looked quite annoyed. He must be used to it after all the times Danny has been late.

"Uh… sorry." Danny then jolted to his seat between Tucker and Sam.

"Do you think Lancer is gunna give you another detention?" Sam said as she leaned to her right to talk to Danny.

"Probably," Danny replied. "I mean this wouldn't be the first time he gave me a detention for being late."

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer found out that they were talking. "Mr. Fenton, Miss. Manson, I would appreciate it if you two love birds would not talk during my class!"

WE'RE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

Just then the bell rang and everybody left the classroom. When Danny was about to exit, Mr. Lancer stopped him in his tracks. "A word Danny,"

"Oh boy, here it comes," Danny thought.

"I'm going to need to talk to your parents about all of these days you've been coming in late."

"Um…Mr. Lancer… is this really necessary?" Danny said with panic in his voice.

"Yes it is necessary Danny, and aside from calling your parents you will be also serving detention with me after school today."

"But Mr. Lancer I… I could explain…"

"I need no explanation"

"But…"

"I will see you after school."

Danny sulked out of the classroom to find Sam and Tucker waiting for him.

"So got another detention?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Danny sighed. " And the worst part is he said he was going to call my parents about all the times I've been late!"

"Ouch." Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

"What am I going to tell them?"


End file.
